


Багульник

by Rendomski



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Drugged Sex, First Time, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendomski/pseuds/Rendomski
Summary: Остерегайтесь выходить на болото в ночное время, когда багульник уже зацвёл.PWP.





	Багульник

          Мосластые, с мозолистыми старческими пятками, похожими на растрескавшиеся обмылки, — только ноги эти Гарри и видит перед собой, подсвечивая дорогу Люмосом, пока Дамблдор не просит его убрать палочку. А тогда со всех сторон сдавливает знакомая уже, но ни капли от этого не менее чужая, густая тьма Запретного леса. В голове вертится дурацкий стишок из гриффиндорской спальни: «Зажгите свет, темно дышать, и воздуха не видно...», — однако именно так Гарри себя и ощущает. Густая чернота забивает лёгкие, вынуждает Гарри сопеть постыдно шумно, особенно в сравнении с Дамблдором, который идёт впереди легко и беззвучно. Перед глазами стоит, как толстый мох вдавливается под его босой ногой и тут же упруго выгибается обратно, чтобы тут же быть придавленным разношенной кроссовкой Гарри, которому наказанно ступать след в след. Но в темноте следовать наказу дословно невозможно, и густая тьма, кажется, вот-вот задушит за нарушение правил, когда деревья начинают редеть и хилеть, уступая место худосочным болотным собратьям, а из-за края леса поднимается полная луна, освещая серебрящиеся, будто покрытые застоявшимся на болоте снегом, кочки.  
          «Цветущий багульник, собранным под полной луной, помогает отвести глаза. Отвлечь ненужное внимание. Думаешь, по чистой случайности брат Альбуса Дамблдора годами держал паб в Хогсмиде и не привлекал внимания, даже не скрывая особо настоящего имени?»  
          Теперь традицию прятаться на видном месте перенял сам Альбус Дамблдор, и Аберфорт с чувством ему помогает. «Да так, один мой туповатый деревенский кузен. Ни кола, ни двора, ну что ж, лишние руки в хозяйстве не помешают. Выкати-ка новую бочку, Вульфрик, с этой уже самые подонки пошли».  
          И «деревенский кузен Вульфрик» услужливо скрывается в подсобке, едва, такое ощущение, сдерживаясь, чтобы не подмигнуть заговорщицки Гарри. Тёмно-серая бесформенная хламида и отсутствие бороды непривычны, но неузнаваемым лица отнюдь не делают. Будучи посвящён в секрет, Гарри сейчас уже не понимает, как он мог месяцами наведываться в «Кабанью голову» и не узнавать Дамблдора. Багульник, не иначе. Зелье с багульником, в пиво его Аберфорт добавляет, что ли?  
          То ли лунный свет, то ли терпкий смолистый аромат разбавляют густоту ночи. Гарри переводит дух. Полная тьма, через которую они шли, была полна весенних птиц, распевающих свои трели и с шорохом перепархивающих с ветки на ветку, но болотистая опушка ещё оживлённее: птиц тут ещё больше, горланят лягушки, затихающими и вновь расходящимися волнами отмечая путь какого-нибудь ночного зверька. И не только зверька.  
          — Болотный чёртик, — отмечает Дамблдор, когда невдалеке разгорается таинственный сине-зелёный огонёк, слишком яркий для гнилушки, слишком тусклый для знакомого волшебного огня. В четыре руки они собирают духовитые соцветия багульника, передвигаясь по темноте осторожно, пробуя почву перед собой, и успевают уже закрыть цветами дно корзины, когда разгорается огонёк. Гарри невольно ступает в его сторону, ведомый не столько огоньком, сколько любопытством поглядеть на мелькнувшую нескладную тварь, ростом с карапуза лет трёх. — Осторожно, плавина. Не провались в озеро. Дна нет уже возле берега.  
          Гарри и сам уже чувствует, что почва под ногами не только хлюпает, но и зыбко покачивается, а ещё чуть поодаль отражаются в озере подсвеченные луной вытянутые облака.  
          — Ты и стоишь-то, собственно, уже не на земле, а над озером, на сплетении растений — на плавине, — продолжает Дамблдор, ступая неслышно, так, что Гарри только ощущает под ногами покачивание от чужих шагов. — Озеро зарастает постепенно. А эту, незаросшую часть в некоторых краях именуют оком болота.  
          Сам Дамблдор, однако, спугивая зашлёпавшего стремительно в темноту болотного чёртика, подходит опасно близко к краю плавины, но повторить ему его же предупреждение вслух Гарри не успевает. Дамблдор оборачивается, будто перехватив его мысли — почему «будто», впрочем?  
          — Упасть в озеро было бы и впрямь неприятно. А вот искупаться уже можно вполне.  
          — Нет уж, спасибо.  
          В застёгнутой куртке Гарри и то зябковато, а вода в озере навряд ли теплее той, что промочила насквозь его старые кроссовки. Однако Дамблдор, выясняется вскоре, совершенно серьёзен. Вернувшись к сбору цветов, Гарри упускает его из виду, пока не раздаётся всплеск – и только седая голова серебрится поверх воды, залитой лунным светом, да расходится от уверенных гребков крупная рябь. Было бы чему дивиться, конечно, Дамблдор и его странности. Если честно, Гарри не особо поражён был, узнав, что Дамблдор всё-таки не умер. И почти не ощутил обиды. В конце концов, сам Гарри тоже умудрился не умереть, и как раз пребывая между жизнью и смертью, встретил Дамблдора на пустой вокзальной платформе. Мог бы и побыстрее сложить два и два, даже не будучи в курсе подробностей, сообщённых ему позднее: как заключённое в хоркруксе проклятие в самом деле едва не свело Дамблдора не только в гробницу, но и в могилу, как он чудом дотянул до дня, когда Волдеморт был убит, а проклятие рассеялось, как не только ради обмана всего волшебного мира вынужден был провести год в неотличимой от смерти летаргии, заточив себя в мраморную гробницу, хорошо ещё не в хрустальный гроб...  
          Липкий сок срезанных соцветий обволакивает руки терпким ароматом и холодом. Поглощённый своим монотонным занятием, Гарри упускает миг, когда Дамблдор выбирается из воды. Только оборачивается — а за порослью хиленьких безлиственных деревцев долговязая обнажённая фигура выжимает воду из поблёскивающих по-русалочьи длинных волос.  
          — О, почти достаточно уже, — перекинув через плечо одежду, Дамблдор заглядывает в корзину, куда Гарри собирает цветы. — Слишком много собирать незачем, утрамбовка на пользу не пойдёт. Я закончу, Гарри, а ты лучше иди искупайся тоже. Вода не слишком холодная. Не стоит упускать возможность искупаться в настоящем оке болоте.  
          Гарри подмечает про себя ворчливо, что его вольные и невольные менторы отчего-то не упускают возможности искупать его в самых экстремальных условиях. Но в душе царит вязкая лень, спокойствием напоминающая отрешённость под Империо, и согласиться на очередное чокнутое предложение Дамблдора представляется более простым решением, чем упорствовать в отказе. Да и мох под босыми ногами неожиданно оказывается приятнее и словно бы даже теплее, чем набравшие воды хлюпающие кроссовки.  
          Одежду Гарри скидывает на болотную сосенку, которая от такой невеликой тяжести и то клонится. Трусы подвешивает на нижней ветке и последними складывает в карман джинсов очки. По дороге к берегу приходит в голову мысль, что трусы как раз можно было оставить и высушить после купания заклинанием — никак не получается у Гарри полагаться на волшебные навыки в быту, не задумываясь. Но разве будешь теперь колебаться и бегать туда-сюда, то снимая, то надевая трусы?  
          Назвать берегом место, где берег бывает у нормального озера чести, правда, многовато. Чем ближе к воде, тем тоньше и невернее слой переплетённых корней и мёртвых трав. Гарри садится, подбираясь к открытой воде «ока болота» ногами вперёд, и всё равно срывается в воду, холод которой только-только успел попробовать пяткой и почти передумал в неё лезть. Он погружается с головой, с опозданием вспомнив предупреждение Дамблдора о глубине, барахтается, не чувствуя дна, потеряв направление вверх, и выныривает, будто, отчаянно пробиваясь сквозь воды и плёнку поросли, родился заново в мир черноты, теснимой лунным серебром, размытым перед близоруким взглядом. Жадно хватая воздух, с новообретённой остротой Гарри слышит трели птиц и спугнутый диссонанс лягушек, отплёвывается от вкуса болотной воды. Передозированные вместе с воздухом разнообразные весенние ароматы кружат голову, и ликующий смешок вырывается у Гарри из груди. Освежённый водой, разгорячённый паникой, он признаёт правоту Дамблдора. Искупаться в «оке болота» правда стоило.  
          Отплыв подальше, Гарри лежит на воде, ленивыми шевелениями лишь удерживая себя на поверхности. Он не задумывается, найдёт ли нужное направление, куда вернуться, как будет выбираться на коварный не-берег. Спокойствие его сливается с покоем ночного леса, и размытый сине-зелёный огонёк на берегу свидетельствует о том, что прокрался обратно спугнутый ими с Дамблдором болотный чёртик.  
          Конечности покалывает предощущением судороги. С неохотной необходимостью, пока он не стал частью этого озера, болота, леса в большей степени, чем хотелось бы, Гарри плывёт к берегу, где смутно высматривает маяк светлого силуэта Дамблдора. Выбраться обратно на плавину — задача заковыристая. Приноровившись, Гарри заползает на качающуюся поверхность на животе, подгребая ногами и хватаясь за сплетения корней, больно царапая живот о жёсткую траву и сучки. Неповоротливая тяжесть собственного тела ощущается вдвойне, будто бы он — исконный обитатель воды, впервые решивший покинуть родную стихию. Ползком добравшись до более-менее надёжного места, Гарри валится голым телом на пропитанный водой холодный мох и устраивает себе передышку. Плавина под ним колышется, кажется, ещё сильнее, раскачанная его борьбой за выход на сушу. Как же Дамблдор, интересно, выбрался из воды, что Гарри не слышал и не заметил? Мог бы и помочь, конечно. А с другой стороны, к лучшему, пожалуй, что не стал. Сердце колотится как бешеное, кожу разводами свербит от прилившей крови, и не только под кожей прилив ощущается. Гарри невольно подгибает ногу, смущённый мыслью, как ему с торчащим свидетельством его разгорячённости бродить, близоруко в темноте разыскивая жалкую сосенку, украшенную его одеждой...  
          — Гарри?  
          Гарри озирается на голос и неудобно застывает, вывернув шею. Луна светит прямо позади Дамблдора, распущенные седые волосы его сияют как нимб, свободная светло-серая хламида кажется саваном, а сам Дамблдор — призраком, существом, не принадлежащим этому миру, готовым вот-вот развернуться и уйти по вытянутой поверх озера лунной дороге. Белые цветы багульника сковывают плавину мерцающим ледком. Ведь Дамблдор и в самом деле лишь призрак, понимает Гарри. И где являться неприкаянному призрака, если не в месте, которое не принадлежит ни земле, ни воде, ни воздуху и куда больше подходит в качестве места между жизнью и смертью, чем вокзал Кингс Кросс? Как только сюда попал он сам? Вынырнул не на ту сторону озера, пересёк границу между мирами? Или память обманывает его, милосердно достраивая для здравого смысла правдоподобную картину предыдущих часов, а на самом деле не с Дамблдором Гарри сюда пришёл и не духовитый багульник собирать. Дамблдор не воскресал вовсе, что за глупость Гарри наспех выдумал себе — Дамблдор, который месяцами неузнанным трудится себе в «Кабаньей голове» и явно отдыхает душой на этом незатейливом поприще после десятилетий интриг и противостояний? Нет, Гарри пришёл в полнолуние на эту колдовскую опушку исключительно ради встречи с призраком Дамблдора. Ради того, чтобы не позволить ему просто так развернуться и уйти по лунной дороге.  
          Гарри нужно позвать его в ответ, но он теряется как: Альбусом? Профессором? Фамильярно по одной лишь фамилии? Не Вульфриком же, в самом деле. Или, не мудрствуя лукаво, вскочить и ухватить за рукав мешковатой хламиды? Преодолеть расстояние между ними как есть голышом, кто-нибудь пошутил бы неуместно, дескать, на что-что, а на голого возбуждённого юношу приманить Дамблдора труда составить не должно. А какая к чёрту, болотному или нет, разница, кто о чём дурацки пошутил бы!  
          Выпрямив подогнутую ногу, Гарри переворачивается, подставляя себя бледному свету. С бесстыдством, какое бывает только в мокром сне, он обхватывает свой чуть загнутый вопросительным знаком член, несколькими движениями — у Дамблдора вырывается короткий, чётко слышимый вздох — превращает его в знак восклицательный. Лихорадка возбуждения накатывает вдруг так, что Гарри, кажется, не удержался бы от дрочки, валяйся он сейчас даже в людном лондонском парке, чего уж там мелочиться на ночной опушке в присутствии лишь человека, внимание которого Гарри жаждет привлечь. Притянуть хотя бы ошеломлённый и заворожённый взгляд. Но получается не только взгляд — в пару размашистых шагов очутившись рядом, Дамблдор опускается на колени. Холодные пальцы решительно приходят на смену пальцам Гарри, холодные же губы прижимаются к губам Гарри. Живые или нет, не разберёшь, да и поцелуя, пускай даже настойчивого, Гарри почти не ощущает, откликаясь вяло, машинально, не вдаваясь в тонкости. Всё внимание его приковано к другим, к нижним областям, с первого же холодного прикосновения, от которого чуть поджимается мошонка, а затем приливает жар, отвечая на первые в жизни чужие, невозможно спутать с собственными, прикосновения, захват, оттягивающее смакование...  
          На ласки Дамблдор, впрочем, лишнего времени не тратит. Хотя возбуждение, почти животная похоть, затмевает мысли, Гарри успевает удивиться, когда Дамблдор решительно перекатывает его на живот, приподнимает его бедра, без лишних слов ставя на колени. Гарри как раз казалось, что слов, уговоров, неловких извинений будет много. Не то чтобы он был против такого стремительного продвижения к цели, просто, отстранённо замечает Гарри, увязая локтями в холодном податливом мху, лишнее доказательство тому, что всё происходит не на самом деле. Настолько лишь на самом деле, насколько на самом деле всё в его голове. А в голове пусто, вся кровь понятно где — там, где между широко расставленных ног находит себе место старческое сухое тело Дамблдора. Где трогают, проникают внутрь пальцы — не больно, однако немного неприятно уже самим фактом вторжения. Гарри инстинктивно сжимается; потом, под шёпот, не разобрать слов, или просто под слаженный шелест леса втягивает воздух и старается расслабиться. Открывается весь так, что скорее стыдно стоять таким раскрытым, необходимо, чтобы кто-нибудь, кто угодно уже, заполнил бы, закупорил, прикрыл собой сверху. Сейчас-сейчас, мешаются отрывистые слова, с влажными звуками трутся друг о друга тела, и долгожданное растягивающее проникновение испытывает уже, кажется, кто-то другой. Не укладывается в голове, что всё происходит с ним, между ним и Дамблдором, кто-то другой заблудился, сошёл с ума на болоте, одержим порнографическим бредом или, привлечённый запахами похоти, к нему пристроился сзади болотный чёртик... Но тут Дамблдор после первых толчков приноравливается, упирается рядом с Гарри на руку и на его спину отчасти, дышит тяжело в затылок, а свободной рукой обхватывает член Гарри. И тогда ритмичное вторжение резко откликается в члене, заключённом в блаженную тесноту, замыкается и искрит, плавина колышется под ними, как вот-вот готовая перевернуться лодка, но переворачивается мир вокруг Гарри. После нескольких же движений многочисленные крики скапливаются в горле затором и наружу не может прорваться ни один, зато прорывается разрядка с другого конца.  
          Гарри мягко оседает, не чувствуя онемевших коленей, не обратно на пропитанный холодной водой мох, а на какую-то подстилку, и прямо под ним прокатывается знакомое дуновение сушащих чар. Другим, потным одышливым теплом прижимается сзади Дамблдор, дневная щетина подбородка жёстко трётся о плечо Гарри. Гарри ведь никогда не видел его без бороды. С какой стати призраку быть без бороды? Всё-таки не призрак, видимо, и всё, что помнит Гарри — настоящее, что за бред, с какой стати всему быть ненастоящим? Ненастоящая разве что нечаянность, с которой всё ещё твёрдый член Дамблдора нет-нет да и задевает Гарри. Но Гарри блаженно-хорошо, и ему непременно требуется, чтобы другим хорошо было тоже. Заведя руку за спину, он нашаривает и двигает рукой по члену, со странным удовольствием ловит содрогание Дамблдора.  
          — Давайте дальше.  
          — Не надо, Гарри. Ничего. Тебе... Тебе будет неприятно. — Гарри готов вынырнуть из умиротворения и огрызнуться, потребовать прекратить миндальничать, но у Дамблдора выход наготове: — Я лучше просто так...  
          Он надавливает под коленями, показывая Гарри, как согнуть ноги. Только слишком сильно стиснутые на миг пальцы выдают его нетерпение. Дамблдор просовывает руку между крепкими бёдрами Гарри, скользкую — от его спермы, предполагает тот, начиная снова заводиться от одной этой мысли. Приладившись, вместо руки Дамблдор просовывает между бёдрами Гарри член и, дав наконец волю облегчённому стону, быстро-быстро движется, потираясь об его яички и основание члена. Гарри всё-таки сдаётся перед новой волной возбуждения, не такого животного и лишающего рассудка на сей раз, напротив, тесно переплетённого с живо пульсирующей нежностью, что его любят до готовности довольствоваться подобным исключительно внешним соприкосновением. Опустив руку, Гарри ощущает выскальзывающую между его бёдер головку члена, потирает её шершавым пальцем, смутно дивясь, насколько реальной, живой она ощущается, насколько неподделен вскрик Дамблдора и его пальцы, снова обхватывающие член Гарри. На сей раз Дамблдор и он кончают оба, один за другим, и как в озёрную воду Гарри сваливается в неоспоримую реальность происходящего. Навёрстывая упущенное, в душе сменяют одно на другое острая радость от возвращения Дамблдора, и жгучая, почти складывающаяся в удар обида за всё отчаяние, через которое Гарри пришлось пройти в ночь его мнимой смерти, в год его отсутствия, и запоздалый стыд от исступлённой случки под луной, и неоспоримое, пронизывающее каждую мышцу томное наслаждение, и любовь, в которой смешивается всё это, греет и ранит, вызревает и перепревает в считаные минуты, которые они лежат на земле под куполом рассыпавшихся длинных седых волос Дамблдора.  
          Затем Дамблдор, отдышавшись, приподнимается, собирает волосы лентой — и всё почти возвращается на круги своя. Они неловко шутят, когда Дамблдор призывает вещи Гарри и они оба одеваются, и смеются уже расслабленно, когда разыскивают корзину с цветами багульника и Гарри едва не спотыкается о неё. И задерживаются, пока Дамблдор, сдавшись и подсвечивая себе палочкой, собирает с куста какие-то особенные свежие листики.  
          — Нужно сварить простой антидот. А то к утру от опьянения багульником голова разболится.  
          Он не касается Гарри, но тот почти чувствует, как рука ласково взъерошивает его затылок, и невольно жмурится от удовольствия. Ноги приятно по лодыжку утопают в упругом мху, и ночной лес шепчется и щебечет на разные голоса.  
          Болотный чёртик, выждав, пока беспокойные налётчики удалятся, подкрадывается к распрямившейся сосенке и вертит в цепких лапках разношенную кроссовку Гарри, одну, затем другую.


End file.
